kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ϞPlazzapϟ
hi i have a question how epic is kirby's return to dreamland??10 Brave Kirbys 20:58, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : Uhhh...please fix your grammar...FinnAwesome 21:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) so how good is? is it good enough that it's tottaly i mean TOTTALY as good as it sounds?10 Brave Kirbys 21:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC) oh and i keep posting about kirby's life risking adeture about his cake and it keeps getting deleted i guess thats my opioin and not a fact so i do apologize Hi I would like to ask you to stop adding needless categories to pages and to improve your grammar. OK yeah i hurry sooo much i don't care about grammar but i'll go slower.and maybe i should stop with categories and stick to editing.10 Brave Kirbys 01:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Signatures link-- Stop excessively editing your user page. It's highly disruptive, and your own user page is filled to the brim with unnecessary galleries and slideshows, among other things.-- umm how do i do this how do you make your own project page that cannot be typed in and found on the kirby wikia 10 Brave Kirbys 17:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello :D Hello there! I saw your message on my talk page and wanted to reply back. I happen to be familiar with wikis, and therefore I know a bit of coding on it. :) Would you like a design similar to that, but perhaps with a different color? Kirbygirl123 03:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) yes i do want a diffrent color most likely red and blue tell me how to make them on your talk page (OR MINE) OK, well, here is the code: You can change the border-style to solid or dashed. :) And if you want a certain font, here's the code: To find a list of color codes you can use, go here. Hope that helps. Let me know if you're still confused. ^_^ Kirbygirl123 05:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) troble with protected pages how can you make a protectected page?? im havig troble with help wiki and other things i need wikia user power to tell me in EZer word if you do your awsome Another warning You still haven't continued to fix your grammar and spelling. If you still don't do it even after this warning, I'll have no other choice but to block you.-- Thank you! 10 Brave Kirbys, I just have no idea who is typing those naughty articles, but I just wanted to say thanks for blocking out those awful words and nominating those pages for deletion. I've even sent an emergancy message to Starman125! Again, thanks! --Bestofkirby-- February 4, 2012 wiki Hi. It's me, celebimaste- hey! why am I saying this?! you already know me! anyway, I'll give your wiki a shot. I saw that you got a warning from starman125, saying that you have grammaticle ? errors. I can fix them, If you want. Celebimaster897 Behold, the master of the universe! 17:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Templates Which templates do you need exactly, and what wiki are they for?--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 16:13, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well, we don't have a "color-link" template, so I can't help you with that one, unless you're referring to the colored text used; that's the text thing.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 00:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::That's what the thing does; just put a linked article between it instead.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 00:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::So you want the color code into a template instead of typing it out?--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 00:49, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::k, then. It's there now.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 01:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::I just edited it in the Template namespace.--Starman125 Experienced in both templates, and patrolling 01:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey 10BK! I'm here now! Shacho 17:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Hey dere buddy! I didn't know you sere here. Well, it's somewhat obvious... Anywho, it's me, SDMK from Fantendo. Just wanted to say hi. :) SDMK Teh lazy sig. Hi Hi there :D Kirbygirl123 (talk) 04:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I am Worldsend255 from the fanon wiki. Not to be rude, but WHERE IS EVERYONE THERE?!? Worldsend255 (talk) 20:59, July 5, 2013 (UTC)